Rejection
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: Rejection hurts doesnt it Sakura? If you knew sooner would you have not rejected Lee so many times? Implied Lee/Sakura but its really Lee/OC. One shot


Rejection hurts doesnt it Sakura? If you only knew how it felt sooner, then would you have rejected Lee so many times?

**A/N**: I know Sakura's parents didnt get a divorce but I'm throwing it in there! If you have a problem with it, or any comments about this story leave them in the review section. Thank you and have a nice day!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that deals with Naruto except this FanFic...Oh and my OC Mikuru Kamio...

**P.S**: No -kun or -san cause I havent read the manga yet so I have no clue what to call them by!

Sakura walked the streets alone on that rainy night. Earlier that day she had a talk with Lee about Sasuke. How he had left the village and how he had treated her. She felt so bad for putting all her burdens on Lee, but he didnt seem to mind. No he never seemed to mind when it came to Sakura. His precious cherry blossom. All he did was smile and put in what he thought about the subject every so often. Sakura never noticed how much Lee had affected her life, not to mention in how many ways he had helped her as well. He had always been there for her, when Naurto went away to train, after Sasuke went to Orochimaru, the way Sasuke had treated her before he left and when her parents had split up. During these rough patches in her life, Lee had always been there for her. Always. And now she was at the end of her ropes with the world.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura had found Lee sitting on a bench in the park, even though there were several clouds in the sky there was still a good amount of people in the park. They had talked about several things. From how things were with Sakura's parents and how Lee's surgery had went. Then for a few moments there was silence. If she would have only known silence was a bad thing. Had she only known.

" Sakura can I ask you something?" Lee questioned her softly. A single thought crossed her mind. He was going to ask her out again. He always had whenever she was finished talking about what was on her mind. This time, she thought, maybe I might say yes to him. 

" Sure Lee. Anything." Sakura smiled and waited for him to reply. Lee looked at her with a blush across his face. Yep, she thought, he's going to ask me. It was the same reaction she got from him everytime he was about to ask her. 

" I know I've liked you for a long time but," He paused and looked at a girl with blue hair across the park," I think I've found someone else to protect. And I was wondering if you could go and um ask her to go out with me."

Sakura's mouth was slightly open, she couldnt believe it! For the past several years all Lee would do was ask her out. Lee looked at her and held up his hands.

" Not that I dont want to not protect you, its just that I'll protect both of you." But Sakura wasnt listening, she was thinking of how the many times he asked HER out. Sakura winced, and every time she had turned him down. Rejected. Shaking her head she pasted a smile on her face and agreed. Once she agreed Lee told her that the girls name was Mikuru Kamio and she was the same age as him. Apperently she was Gai's niece and had just recently moved to the village. That and her and Lee had gotten close while training together one day in the forest.

After that she felt as if she was in a daze, but she got up and walked over to Mikuru none the less. Of course she had asked Mikuru to go out with Lee, when Mikuru had blush a dark shade of red and nodded her head in a yes, Sakura told her to go and tell Lee. That he was waiting for her to say yes. 

Sakura watched as Mikuru walked over to Lee and told him something she was never able to tell him. Yes. From then she precided to walk home. And in that process it started to rain. As if the sky was crying for her loss.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was what had happened. Everyone had left her. Her parents, Naurto, Sasuke and now Lee. Quietly she opened the door to her appartment and walked up to her room. She layed her kunai pouch on the table. In her room her walls were decorated with pictures of family and friends. There was even a picture of Lee chasing Neji with an ice cream cone and TenTen laughing in the background with Ino. 

All through her life Sakura had counted on other people. Either to protect her or help her with school work. She couldnt do anything on her own. Looking down at her pouch she reached in and grabbed a kunai and held it close to her heart. The coolness felt numb against her skin. She questioned herself if this is what Lee had felt those many times she had rejected him. And now she was rejected. She laid the kunai down anyways and went to bed.

In the middle of the night she woke up. Noticing that the moonlite hit the kunai perfectly so that there was no glare. And suddenly that kunai invited Sakura into a world no one, not even Lee, could protect her from. 

**END**


End file.
